Bad Dog Sesshoumaru
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome gets a dog at the shelter who is differant. One night on her porch she finds out just how differant he is when he transforms into the man of her dreams!


**Bad Dog Sesshoumaru**

I throw the frisbee through the air and watch my 6 month old Golden Retriever Sesshoumaru run after it across my lawn. I adopted Sesshoumaru from the local animal shelter, they told me he had been found on the street with no collar or chip to tell them who he belonged to.

He did not like many people at the shelter, he had come close to bitting one of the male workers when he tried to take his food dish, the next time a female worker took his food dish without a problem, something about this dog seemed very weird.

It is almost like he is older then what he is, he listens great for her, he knows a few tricks but the thing is the dog at times almost seems human. It's like Sesshoumaru understands every word she says but there is no way this puppy understands human talk that good.

I shake my head as I watch Sesshoumaru run after the flying frisbee and jump and catch it out of mid air. The thing that really drew me to him was his golden eyes which is very unsual for a dog, plus the silver hair scattered through his golden fur.

Sesshoumaru runs towards me and hands me the frisbee for me to throw again, I throw it and he chases. Sesshoumaru is a very protective dog, every guy I have gone out with in the two weeks I have had him he has done everything short of ripping the guy a new head and when I come home from the date he sniffs me all over and puts his nose to my legs and basically pushes me into the bathroom to get a shower to wash the smell of the guy I had been out with, off of my body.

I look up at the setting sun, Sesshoumaru acts like a very jealous man but he is only a dog. Sesshoumaru runs past me with the frisbee in his mouth and up onto my pourch. I turn around and walk towards him, for some reason Sesshoumaru will not go outside from the time it gets dark till after dawn and I wounder why. I set beside him on the pourch.

Beside me in his lesh which he does not like, I grab it and hock him to it. I am going to make him stay after dark outside and see exactly why he does not like the dark. Sesshoumaru starts whining beside me ans trys to go towards the house but I pull him back to me. "You are staying right here Sesshoumaru, we are both going to see why you do not like going out at night." I say in a strickt voice.

We set together on the porch as the sun goes the rest of the way down. I think of how its dark and when it gets dark I have dreams of a silver haired man with golden eyes who is sexy as hell loving me in my bed but when I wake up and its light out he is not there, just Sesshoumaru laying beside me.

The moon starts to rise and all at once Sesshoumaru is enveloped in a bright silver light and his lesh and colar drop beside me, my eyes go wide as I look at the light, I move away from the light but I don't get far before my back hits the railing.

After another minute of the silver light it grows tall and it disapers and I gasp. There standing in front of me is the man in my dreams but something tells me he is real. He smiles at me and kneels down in front of my and places his hand on my cheek and I feel the warmth of his body on me.

"You wanted to know the reason that I didn't stay outside in the dark. Now you know why my beautiful Kagome." He says in a silk voice.

"You can't be my dog Sesshoumar." I say in a shaky voice.

"Oh but my dear I am. It was destiny that you found me. A very evil man put a spell on me that I would be a dog during the day but I will transform back into my human state right after dark and will stay that way until sunrise. The only was to break the spell is for a kiss from you."

"Why me?"

"You are a priestess."

I look at him like hes crazy, in my family their have been many priestess or miko but I do not posses the powers that they do. Unless I do but just do not know it but I thought that you would be able to tell if you did or not.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks me in a voice that sounds a little shaky.

"I am fine. So you are telling me that all I have to do is kiss you and you will stay human?" I ask him.

"Yes you are right my dear Kagome."

I smirk at him, maybe my dreams of my silver haired, goldend eyes man was not a dream after all. I am not sure but I will figure it out later, right now I want to kiss th sexy man in front of him and make sure that he will never be a dog again but he will be mine.

I lean close to him and he leans in further, I get nervus like a school girl but I swallow and capture his lips in a kiss. A shock goes through my body, Sesshoumaru wraps his arms around my body and pulls me into his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and continue to kiss him.

We stay kissing on my porch in the moonlight for what seems like hours, He pulls back and leaves me out of breath. I look into his beautiful golden eyes and it seems that I hace known him my whole life.

"I have once question for you Sesshoumaru." I say in a breathless voice.

"What is it my dear?" He asks in a very sarcastic voice.

"Was I just dreaming about you every night or was it really you?"

"It was me you seen my dear." He says then laughs.

"Why you little, You are a Bad Dog Sesshoumaru."

"Haha! My dear Kagome why don't we just go see how much of a Bad Dog I can be."

I smirk at Sesshoumaru as he stands up with me in his arms, he walks across the porch and into my house, that night I get to see just what Sesshoumaru ment.

**Hello everyone! I know I shouldn't have the time to write this oneshot but it came to me last night and I could not help but write it down and publish it. I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but I am currently looking for a beta. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
